The surgical trocar has become the mainstay in the development and acceptance of endoscopic surgical procedures. Endoscopic surgery involves the performance of surgery through a number of openings having a relatively small diameter. These openings are made with the trocar, which typically includes a trocar obturator and a trocar cannula. The obturator is the piercing implement which punctures the body wall to make the opening. Once the puncture is made, the obturator is withdrawn from the cannula. The cannula then provides a small diameter passageway into and through the body wall to provide access for additional surgical instrumentation to the surgical site. The function, structure and operation of a typical trocar is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,197, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Such additional surgical instruments may include, for example, bipolar or monopolar electrosurgical instruments which utilize radio frequency electrosurgical energy. Known electrosurgical instruments include, for example, bipolar forceps, bipolar scissors, monopolar-hooks, monopolar-scissors and bipolar endocutters. Each of those instruments has an electrosurgical end effector which is adapted to treat tissue through the application of electrosurgical (e.g. radio frequency or RF) energy to tissue which is brought in contact with the electrosurgical end effector. Most known electrosurgical instruments are connected by electrical cords to electrosurgical generators. The structure and operation of a typical bipolar cutter/stapler ("bipolar endocutter") is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,312 which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Electrosurgical generators, such as the Force II generator (which is available from Valleylab of Bolder Colo.), supply electrical energy to known electrosurgical instruments through electrical cords. The electrical cords, being attached directly to the electrosurgical instrument, may make the electrosurgical instrument inconvenient to use. Alternatively, electrical cords may cause undesirable delays as one electrosurgical instrument is unplugged from the generator and another is plugged in. Thus, it would be advantageous to design a cordless electrosurgical instrument. However, such a cordless electrosurgical instrument would have to be connected to the electrosurgical generator through some alternate arrangement. Therefore, it would also be advantageous to design a trocar or a trocar adapter which is adapted to inductively couple electrosurgical energy to specially designed cordless electrosurgical instruments. It would further be advantageous to design an electrosurgical instrument and electrosurgical trocar or trocar adapter wherein the electrosurgical energy is inductively coupled from the electrosurgical trocar to the electrosurgical instrument when electrosurgical energy is applied to the electrosurgical trocar or trocar adapter.